Thoughts
by Rubyclaw
Summary: Jellal and Erik are returning to Crime Sorciere when the Guildmaster's thoughts betray his hidden desires.


**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while. Here's a little ramble for the holidays, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Jellal and Erik were walking through the woods together, returning to the rest of Crime Sorciere after a mission. Jellal was winding down, letting his thoughts wander. And naturally, his thoughts wandered to Erza.

She was strong. And stubborn. And brave. He didn't normally find himself attracted to girls, but she was different. As beautiful as she was, he almost thought she'd be even more attractive as a man. He started thinking about that: Male Erza. He was good looking. Actually, he almost looked like Erik. Almost.

Erik was attractive. And a really good friend. Actually, the more Jellal started thinking of him in a romantic context, the more feasible the idea became. He tried not to imagine the shirtless, muscular dragonslayer pushing him up against a tree and taking him.

"Jellal, you know I can hear you, right?" Erik's voice snapped Jellal out of his thoughts and he jumped with a startled yell.

"Mavis, Erik, you scared the hell out of me!" Jellal chided, trying to compose himself. "What… exactly did you…. hear?" he stuttered, blushing hotly. The other man smirked, mischief twinkling in his eye.

"Something like…. this," he answered, pushing Jellal up against a tree and kissing him firmly. Jellal tried to resist for a moment, but quickly gave in to his desires. The dragonslayer released his lips and started kissing his neck instead.

"God, Erik…." He mumbled, blushing. "Honestly, you… you have to warn me next time…." He relaxed completely, enjoying himself.

"Sometimes I forget other people can't read minds," Erik remarked quietly, unfastening Jellal's cape and undoing his jacket, reaching for the shirt and the skin underneath. "If you could you would've known how I felt before now. And then you go thinking things like that when you know I can hear you…." He had exposed Jellal's chest and started kissing his ribs.

"Erik…. Erik…." Jellal panted, struggling to find words.

"Shhh….." The other man chide him, putting a finger over Jellal's lips. "You don't need to speak. I can hear your thoughts, remember?"

"Oh God…." Jellal whispered again out loud.

Erik started kissing his navel, and his mouth kept moving lower until Jellal's pants had been undone and pulled down. Erik grasped the other man's hips firmly and started sucking his already hardened cock. Jellal shook off his shirt and jacket and started running his fingers through the other man's hair, moaning softly.

Jellal was almost certain he was about to cum when Erik stopped sucking him. His lips worked their way up his body one more time, finally locking with Jellal's in a tight kiss. Jellal pulled him in closer, wanting more, longing for relief.

Erik stopped kissing him, took him by the shoulder, and turned him around, allowing Jellal to brace his arms against the tree. He started kissing and sucking on the guildmaster's neck while putting two fingers into the man's mouth for him to lick and suck on. When they were sufficiently wet, he took his hand out and gently poked on finger into Jellal's anus. Jellal groand and shook, but it was obvious he enjoyed it. Erik gave him the other finger as well, pushing and stretching, searching for the sweet spot, and finding it, and feeling it.

"Erik, I…." _I want your cock, Erik. I want it **now**. _ Jellal's thoughts said what his words couldn't.

"Are you sure about that? It'll hurt," Erik whispered in the other man's ear.

"Shut up and do it." Erik undid his own pants and started spitting into Jellal's hole to try and lubricate it a little. Jellal couldn't wait any longer. Erik penetrated him, pushing slowly, his arms wrapped around the other man's chest to hold him as he shouted in agony. Erik could hear his thoughts. Jellal didn't want him to stop. He started slow, pushing as deep as he could, feeling himself harden inside the other man's opening. He listened to Jellal's breathing and heartbeat, monitoring it so he would know when to increase his pace. Amidst all of the sounds of ecstasy Jellal was emitting, only one thing was silent: he had stopped _thinking_.

Jellal came with a sound that started as a low moan and quickly escalated into a long, loud cry. Erik wasn't far behind him, groaning as he emptied his load into the other man's ass, slowing down as he rode the orgasm out. Jellal didn't seem to be injured. As a matter of fact, he seemed incredibly satisfied. Erik pulled out, and the pair stood and held each other for a few more moments.

"C'mon," Erik whispered. "We need to be getting back. The others will be worried." Jellal simply nodded, and they slowly got dressed and once again began walking back to their guild.


End file.
